


When Gods Pray

by TheWickedWitchy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchy/pseuds/TheWickedWitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you comfort someone who is grieving over his hurt lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Gods Pray

**Author's Note:**

> ( Imagine Person A of your OTP sitting in the hospital next to the bed of Person B who is very ill. Person A keeps on telling Person B that they are going to be alright. X )

‘ How long will it take, this procedure..’  
‘ I don’t know. At this point we can only wait and pray. ‘  
‘ I don’t pray. ‘  
‘ Now might be a good time to start. ‘

~

The stiff jaw. It was like a piece of armor she wore ( a mask if you will ). Tony wondered how much the muscles in her face must hurt, from keeping that stern look and her head slightly tilted upwards. There was no sign of discomfort on her pale face but he knew, _oh he knew_ , how difficult it must have been to keep looking like that while cameras flashed and people were screaming. And still she kept coming to the facility, every day , three times, in and out, with food, or coffee, or both… Unlike him, he knew she would never break, not in front of the others at least.

‘ Still no change? ‘ 

She tentatively placed something that was beyond a doubt a vile looking protein shake in front of him and her face relaxed into the sad expression of a person who knew the answer already.

‘ No. ‘

He sounded too harsh to his liking, too bitter and too tired but she understood. She gave him a small smile, brushed his cheek with one soft but cold finger.

‘ What did Bruce say? ‘

‘ He suggested prayer. Which makes perfect sense considering the hopeless situation. ‘

‘ Tony, it’s not...’

She wanted to start the usual comforting speech she had given for the past few weeks but realized she used all the words before. Tony was just staring through the double glass into the large room where two nurses were replacing tubes and needles in the body that belonged to Steve Rogers. As the nurses moved around silently Pepper noticed Thor was still sitting in a chair next to the bed, in the same position she saw him last night when she left. His left hand was stroking Steve’s head while his other rested on the captains limp one, from time to time his fingers would squeeze and tighten. Pepper realised he probably hasn’t eaten and took one of the lunch bags. 

‘ I’m just gonna..’

‘ Good luck with that ‘ Tony sighed.

~

The room was horribly sterile and too bright, Pepper thought. As she walked to the only table in the far right corner the clicking of her heels echoed and she hoped that the sound would not be too intrusive. She didn’t dare to look directly at Steve, or the tubes sticking out of his beaten body, instead she moved as quietly as possible towards the bed and placed a gentle hand on Thor's shoulder.

‘ I brought you something to eat. It’s a pastrami and bologna sandwich, I don’t know if it’s enough but-‘

‘ I am most grateful Lady Potts ‘ Thor mumbled and for the first time since that dreadful day he looked up to her and managed a smile.

‘ Can I sit with you for a while? ‘ 

Thor nodded, focusing back on Steve’s face and Pepper simply took one of the small stools beside the bed and seated herself next to him.  
They sat there for a while, not speaking a word but just waiting. Her eyes moved from Steve’s bruised arms ( where there less bruises? Please let them fade please.. ) to Thor’s face and the pain he felt was so clearly visible that she felt her heart breaking. Just when she decided to leave and give them privacy Thor closed his eyes and she saw him squeeze the captains hand so hard his knuckles turned white.

_Please…_

The whisper was soft but clear and Pepper considered consoling him. Thor’s voice was shaky but spoke a little clearer when he looked up.

‘ I know you can hear me Steven. ‘

Pepper fought back tears and tried to be discreet by not watching the blond demi-god but there was no escaping his words.

‘ You will get well. I know you will. You are strong, so very strong. Everything will be right again. You have the heart of a warrior and you will come back to us, to me… We have many foes to fight still, and many victories to celebrate…’

He gently stroked some locks from Steve’s forehead, his eyes watery from held back tears and his whispers continued.

‘ We will feast and rejoice soon again. Just please return to me. Return to me and I will follow you until the end of days.. My captain, my love…’

When Pepper Potts slowly stood up and tiptoed towards the door his head was resting on the bed next to Steve’s hand. In her mind she begged any deity to hear their prayers this time.


End file.
